


December 18, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''It's not the usual midnight,'' Amos said with wide eyes after one hungry creature appeared by the kitchen window.





	December 18, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

''It's not the usual midnight,'' Amos said with wide eyes after one hungry creature appeared by the kitchen window. He glanced from the creature to the cake slice he almost ate. He scowled and placed the slice on the table. The enemy was going to suffer for being near his midnight snack.

THE END


End file.
